


Running with the Pack

by TarviaAeducan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Nuka-World, Raiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarviaAeducan/pseuds/TarviaAeducan
Summary: Toryn has bee searching for a new crew to run with for a while now. When she hears the radio signal for the old world park, Nuka-World, she knew it must be the place for her. After setting off to find it, several obstacles are thrown her way. Will she overcome them or end up just like the others who've thought they could go up against the gangs of the raider fortress?





	Running with the Pack

Toryn had never given a second thought to the Nuka raiders before. Sure rumor had it that the people settled in the old amusement park were tough as hell, that the whole place was damn fortress in its own right. She hadn’t believed the rumors. Not until now. 

Curiosity had gotten the better of her. Besides, a new gang to run with was always a good thing. So she had boarded the old monorail determined to see if the place was a good as they said. As she finally made it out of the tunnel into the fading daylight she gasped. Truthfully, the stories didn’t do Nuka World justice at all. High walls encircled the parks, every one of them. It was almost breathtaking really. She couldn’t help but stare at it all as leaned in close to the window of the Nuka Express totally enthralled. In the midst of it all, a large mountain and cola bottle rose up from the main park.

Overhead in the car, a recorded announcement kept droning on. The feminine voice coming from the speakers was too cheerful. It broke Toryn from her reverie and grated at her nerves.

“Just fucking can it already,” she growled.

Pulling a 10mm pistol from the holster she wore, she aimed at the speaker and was about to pull the trigger when static cut it. This time a male voice was broadcasted above her.  
“The name’s Gage, Porter Gage. Our mutual friend Harvey only told you half the truth. You’re still heading into a death trap…”

“Already fucking knew that dipshit.” She murmured beneath her breath.

Earlier when she had stumbled into the transit center, she had found the guy claiming that his family needed help. Toryn had seen right through his little fib about a family back in the park. It was a total set up used to lure in wasteland suckers. Hell, she’d done similar things with her old group. A few threats was all she needed for him to spill the beans. Harvey told her everything she wanted to hear about the Gauntlet and Nuka World before she boarded the monorail.

Now the car came to a stop in the station. After checking the bag crossing her shoulder and chest, she picked up the baseball bat laying on one of the seats. It was a vicious looking weapon. Rusted nails had been driven through the wood and spiked out in every angle and flecks of dried blood covered it. She never went anywhere without the bat in hand.  
Caricakes-Today at 8:00 PM  
Stepping out of the Express car and onto the platform finally, she took a moment to study her surroundings. Seeing the white arrows plastered on the wall she smirked to herself before making her way to the stairs. Already the body of a would be Gauntlet contender was waiting to greet her. 

“Poor bastard,” She nudged the corpse out of her way with the toe of her boot before walking into the next room.

As soon as she was inside, the door behind her snapped shut. She looked over her shoulder at it with a quirked eyebrow. For a split second she reached out to try and jiggle the door handle but something else grabbed her attention. The whirring of a turret warming up resonated around her. Several in fact. Before they could fire off, she dove behind a fallen nuka cola machine and ducked down. 

Taking a chance, she lifted her head up just enough to take a look around the ruined room. More bodies of previous contestants, if they could be called that, laid strewn about the space. Their blood was puddled and drying beneath them all. More cola machines where toppled over as well as tables, bookshelves, and the like. All in all, the place looked like a damn war zone.  
More bullets from the turrets continued to slam all around the room. One whizzed past her head so closely it took a few strands of her hair. 

“Mother fuckin-…” She dissolved into angry growls and mumbling.

If there was one thing Toryn would consider a sin, it would be touching her hair. The purple and blue strands were kept as perfectly colored as she could manage. She took a lot of pride in it, keeping the strands braided in two pigtails that hung down past her waist. It set her apart from a lot of the other girls from her previous gangs. Made them jealous too as she got more attention. How she kept it that color though was one of her closest guarded secrets.

“Well look what we have here! Another little rat here to run our maze! Let’s hope this fresh meat lasts a little longer than the last…” Another announcement boomed overhead.

Great, she thought. Of course she was being watched. This guy sounded annoying too. Well might as well give them a show then. Grabbing the pistol from her bag, she made sure it was loaded before peaking over the machine again. She took aim at turret directly across the room and fired. It exploded in a fireball causing her to smirk. One problem down, a hell of a lot more to go.

_  
Alright, so maybe she had underestimated just how hard the Gauntlet would be. Toryn grumbled to herself before wincing as the needle of yet another stimpak slid beneath her skin. As the torn skin on her left thigh mended back together she let her head fall back against the wall she was sitting against. Over course they had a pit of mirelurks. It wasn’t like they didn’t have enough traps, grenades, or nuclear waste around to kill a yao guai, oh no. There just had to be mirelurks too. Not only that, but now that she was at the end she had to fight the big boss man himself. The announcer had called him Colter and apparently he was the overboss.

When Toryn finally got to her feet again, her body ached in protest. Her clothing was singed in places and a cough persisted, left from the gas trap. Radaway was going to be her best friend once this little fiasco was over. The sooner it was, she thought to herself, the better. She was going to find the first bed she saw and crash.

“Hey girlie… You there? Hello?” The same male voice from the nuka express earlier came through an intercom on the wall. She of course promptly ignored him.

Instead, Toryn opted to pick through the old lockers lining the walls instead of wasting her time chatting. She could always run her mouth later. It was something she felt that she was quite good at. Besides, it wouldn’t kill the man to wait a little.  
Finding nothing else of real value left there, she turned to walk away until something red and shiny caught her eye. Reaching into the compartment of the locker, her fingers curled around the handle of something. She pulled it out and started to grin as she looked over the little red gun in him hand. The weapon was a strange looking one. She couldn’t recall ever seeing something like it before. Holding the gun out away from her, she aimed it down the hallway connected to the room. As she pulled the trigger though, she found herself severally disappointed. It was a squirt gun. 

“How fucking useless is that!”

Toryn in a huff tossed the toy over her shoulder. It clattered against the floor loudly before skidding to a halt as she stomped out of the room. 

As she came to the last door between her and the waiting arena, she could hear cheering growing in volume. The other raiders went even wilder as the door swung open allowing her to step outside. As soon as she did though, and finally got a good look at Colter, Toryn knew she had made a mistake. This was going to be a challenge...

_  
As soon as Redeye had announced that someone new was running the Gauntlet, Mason had been listening closely to the radio. Now though, he was sitting with the other gang bosses watching as the new girl made her way into the arena. There had been something about her that caught his attention quickly. The way Redeye had described her and the way she made her way through the maze had him intrigued. Hell, she had everyone’s attentions now.

The girl was short in stature, standing just over five feet he guessed, but had curves in all the right places. She looked young, probably in her mid twenties with the craziest colorful hair he’d ever seen. A pair of skin-tight jean shorts clung to her hips along with a blood splattered and ripped tank top. She was a pretty picture for sure and seem like she would fit right in with the pack, especially considering how she handled the Gauntlet. Mason would just have to get to her first before Mags and William did. There wasn’t a chance she’d go to the Disciples. She wouldn’t last there long with Nissha, but he could be wrong. Still she was going to be Pack, he just knew it.

He took a sip from the glass of whiskey in his hand and watched her sizing Colter up. Hopefully the bastard would get what was coming to him this time, but he doubted it. Judging by the bat she had and gun holstered at her hip she was going to have a rough time. Still though, he was eager to see what would happen.  
Near all his attention was on the fight until a pair of hands ran slowly across his shoulders. It caused him to smirk slightly as some chick from the pack made suddenly walked around the chair he was in and sat in his lap. One arm curled around his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss at his neck while he continued trying to watch the fight. The woman was one he’d spent some time with before. She was good at with that mouth of hers, not too bad in bed either. At the moment though, that was the last thing on his mind. He gently pushed her hand away at first as it trailed down across his chest and stomach. That earned her a hard grip on her wrist as Mason grabbed it before pushing her from his lap.

“Not now. Get lost.” He rumbled half distracted still.

The raider pouted and reached out to touch him again. Normally he’d never turn a blatant offer like this down but here he was doing just that. He shot her a glare as a warning as her hand stretched out to him again. She knew better than to go against the alpha and so she turned and swiftly made her way out of the arena.

Once she was gone, Mason leaned forward watching the match still. His elbows rested against the top of his knees and he stared intently as the fight went on. At the moment, Colter had the upper hand, but the girl? Damn could she hold her own.  
_

Shortly into the fight, Toryn realized that maybe tossing that squirt gun was a bad idea. Not only that, but she also couldn’t help but think that she probably should have answered the dude talking over the intercom as well. Too late for regrets now though. She’d be damned if she wasn’t going to win this thing. There was no way she went through that fucked up maze only to die here and now against the moron stomping around in a tin can after her.

Colter was persistent for certain; she’d give him that. He had almost taken her out just seconds before with a hit from the power fist connected to his arm. Thankfully she managed to dodge the blow just in time leaving him to growl in frustration as he chased after her again. Toryn was light on her feet though. She vaulted over a bumper car right as his fist came down on it again. With it between the two of them, she turned and blew a kiss his was with a wink before taking off running again.

Somehow she had to get the power armor he was in shut down. There was no way she could shoot through it and her bat didn’t stand a chance of busting through the thick metal. The pole though attached to the back of the armor and powering it from the metal grate hanging over head, that could prove to be a weak spot. First though, she would have to get close enough to him.  
Bullets started flying overhead again before she could move further. She threw herself to the floor behind another bumper car and waited for the shots to cease. Unfortunately that had given Colter the time to get close to her. The butt of his rifle came down and slammed into her gut. It knocked the breath from her lungs and she gasped loudly as she struggled to get up. All around other raiders cheered and shouted as their overboss landed the hit.

“What wrong bitch? Giving up already? C’mon!” Colter jeered.

He tried again to strike her with the gun, but as it came down she managed to roll out of the way. Toryn was back upright within seconds and running again. This time she made her way around Colter though. The power armor made him slow and he didn’t have enough time to turn. With one powerful hit from her bat the electrified pole loosened a bit. The power faltered for the briefest moment making the suit freeze up. Seeing that made her smirk. She wasted little time in pulling her arms back again and swinging continuously. 

Colter tried turning to catch Toryn in his grasp. Every strike of the bat caused him to slow further. Still he tried. With every move he made she continued to tuck herself back behind him and out of reach. With one last powerful swipe, the bat  
came down across the back of his armor. Shards of wood and nails went flying all around. Toryn was left holding the ruined handle of the weapon. It was worth it though as Colter had been rendered immobile fully. The pole powering the suit was now bent to the side and loosened considerably from it. Inside the armor Colter was left to scream for somebody to get him out.

“You saw that folks! We have a new winner and member of our little hell hole….” the loudspeakers rang out.

If the raiders had been cheering before, they were really hooting and hollering now. Toryn looked over towards the announcer standing in the control box for the arena. She had barely heard his voice above the crowd but had recognized it instantly. A wide grin spread across her features before she bowed dramatically. The pain from her now badly bruised abdomen then and generally sore body kept her from doing that for long. Instead she opted to blow kisses to the throng of raiders gathered around.

The door to the control room opened the man inside stepped to the doorway. He stood almost a foot taller than she was with deeply tanned skin and a dark Mohawk. An eyepatch had been pulled down to cover his right eye. She didn’t have long to think about how he had ended up with it though. As soon as the door swung fully open, he motioned for her to follow him as he turned and began to walk away. Toryn dropped what was left of her bat before skipping off after him through the doorway.  
“Names Gage. Porter Gage. You did a pretty good job out there. Too bad you ignored me trying to give you advice or it would have been a lot quicker,” he drawled.

 

“More fun for me this way.” Toryn shrugged nonchalantly.

As they walked they past a small group sitting close together and talking. One of the men caught her attention quickly. He was dressed wildly with paint smeared all over his face. It made him look feral almost like some untamed animal. She stared a bit longer than she should at the redhead and he noticed. He gave her a knowing smirk before Gage snapped her back to reality.

“You listening girlie?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah…” She gave him a sheepish smile.

Gage rolled his eyes before pushing the door leading to the rest of the park open.

“Like I was saying, welcome to your new home. You go see the doc in the market. Get patched up. We’ll get ya settled in with a gang in the morning.”

He moved aside to let her step out. She did just that and gazed all around her in amazement. Even though night had settled in, everything was lit up brightly around her. It all made her smile. Standing there...she really did feel like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything to Ao3. I'd had a difficult time finding the motivation to write again when I started this. I'm hoping that along with this story I'll be able to work on my other Fallout fic again. I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
